pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Canderella (DukeyDukeyDoo's Version)
"Canderella", is a future Phineas and Ferb episode idea in which it is another dream-based episode idea. This time, it retells the story of Cinderella, but Candace Flynn portrays the damsel in her dream. It is similiary based on the classic Disney film of Cinderella. Plot Summary: '''Candace was preparing herself for a big fairy-tale themed dance, but soon she looks after Jeremy's little sister But when Suzy messes up the house before Linda Flynn-Fletcher comes in, she pins it all on her daughter, Candace, in order to prevent her from going out with her big brother, Jeremy. And Suzy's little plot succeeded as Candace got grounded and sent up to her room. Candace, sadden by the fact that her mother doesn't believe in her and the fact that she lost her chance to go out with Jeremy, cried herself to sleep on her bed. As she sleeps, she begins to dream up her own fairy tale version of a Cinderella story, in which, she is called, "Canderella" and she is forced to do chorces for her wicked stepsisters (Vanessa and Eliza) and cruel stepmother (Dr. Doofenshmirtz's unamed date, her name is unknown, but she is called Sheena, based on her voice actress) '''Sub-Plot: In Candace's dream, there is a Agent P subplot, however, Agent P is Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus in her dream. Perrywinkle is a swashbuckling platypus, whose working for the Prime Minister Monogram's Royal Undercover Agency, R.O.W.A.N (Royal Organization Without A Name.) Perrywinkle gets informed of a plot being developed by the king's duke, Duke Doofenshire, to take over the kingdom by dethroning the king by using some sort of weapon he's created, but so far Doofenshire's plan is unknown. But so far, it involves overthrowing the king. Perrywinkle must stop Doofenshire whenever he is about to enact his evil plot. Cast of Character Portrayers Candace Flynn as Herself (in reality)/Canderella (Candace's dream) Jeremy Johnson as Himself (in reality)/Prince Jeremiad (Candace's dream) Doofenshmirtz's unamed date from the episode, "Chez Platyus" as Stepmother Sheena (Candace's dream only) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Stepsister Vanessa (Candace's dream only) Eliza Fletcher as Stepsister Eliza (Candace's dream only) Stacey Hirano as Fairy God Best Friend or FGBF for short (Candace's dream only) Suzy Johnson as herself (in reality)/Suzette the Cat (Candace's dream) Phineas Flynn as himself (in reality)/Phin the mouse (dream) Ferb Fletcher as himself (in reality)/Ferby the mouse (dream) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as herself (in reality)/Isabel the mouse (Candace's dream) Buford Van Stomm as himself (in reality)/Bufo the mouse (Candace's dream) Baljeet as himself (in reality)/Baljeety the mouse (Candace's dream) Irving as himself (in reality)/Irvy the Mouse (Candace's dream) Perry the Platypus as himself (regular platypus in reality and in usually in Candace's dream)/Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus (a swashbucking Puss-in-Boots look alike of Agent P in Candace's dream) Major Monogram as Prime Minister Monogram (Candace's dream only) Carl the intern as Carl the Footman (Candace's dream only) Jack Johnson (Jeremy's father) as King Jackson Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Grand Duke Doofenshire (Candace's dream only) Lawrence Fletcher as Advisor Lawrence then Grand Duke Lawrence after Doofenshire got demoted after his plan got thwarted by Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus (Candace's dream only) Linda Flynn-Fletcher as herself (reality only) Other Characters are as extras: The Fireside Girls (Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly and Lil' Spark Member Melissa ) as themselves (in reality)/extra mice (Candace's dream only) Ferb's brothers as extra mice (Candace's dream only) Plot One day, Candace was getting ready for a date at a fairy tale-themed high school dance that her boyfriend, Jeremy, is going to. Candace is going as Cinderella, but she can't seem to find her other glass slipper. Just then, Jeremy asks Candace to watch her little sister, Suzie, for a bit while he's out searching for his prince outfit. As usual, trying to prevent Candace from being with Jeremy, Suzie decides to make a big mess within the house. And when Linda discovers this mess, Suzie decides to pin it all on Candace. But when Candace tries to tell her mother that Suzie was responsible, Linda doesn't believe her and instantly punishes her by forbidding her to go out with Jeremy and to clean up the whole mess herself. But until Candace is ready to apologize for blaming Suzie and making a mess out of the whole house, Linda tells Candace to go to her room and stay there until she is ready. Once she was in her room, Candace begins to cry into her pillow because of the way she was treated. She truly felt like Cinderella, knowing that Suzie ruins her life and that her mother, Linda, didn't believe anything she tells her. While she was crying, Suzy decides to ask Candace's mother, Linda, to tell her a story to pass the time 'til Jeremy comes to pick her up. Linda decides to read the classic fairy tale, 'Cinderella' to pass the time. While Linda reads the story to Suzy, in Candace's room, Candace cries herself to sleep on her bed, as she begins to dream up her own version of of the classic fairy tale Cinderella. With Candace taking the starring role as Canderella. *Dream Sequence begins* Candace wakes up to the call of 2 girls and one woman, only to find that she is not in her own bedroom, but in a different room that looks something like the Disney's Cinderella bedroom in the original film. However, in this dream-like parody take of the classic film Cinderella, Candace takes on the role and name of "Canderella" and the kingdom she lived in was called Danvillainia. As Canderella gets ready the narrator explains the events that led up to Canderella's life. Before she was Canderella, she was once called Candelaria, a much-loved only child of a aristocrated father (who looks like Lawrence Fletcher). After deciding that his dearly beloved daughter needs a mother's care, Lawrence decides marry another woman (who looks like Doofenshmirtz's Date from "Chez Platypus"), a proud and confident woman with two daughters from her first marriage, who looke like Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Eliza Fletcher. Plain and socially awkward, these stepsisters are bitterly envious of the beautiful and charming Candelaria. During some time, they all got along. But when Candelaria's father goes on a business trip, he disappears and doesn't come back. Because of the disappearance of Candelaria's father, Lady Tremaine and her daughters take over the estate, and begin to abuse and mistreat Candelaria out of jealousy, and even allow their cat, Suzette, who somehow resembles Suzy Johnson, to torment her and even changing her name to "Canderella". And that is how the once-called Candelaria was forced into servitude in her own home and was now called "Canderella". Continuing with the story, once she was dressed in her usual maid clothing, Canderella had already begun her daily chores. While she was working, some mice who lived with Canderella, and who resembles, Phineas and Ferb, take pity on Canderella and decides to help her with her chores while her stepmother and stepsisters were gone. However, Canderella did not approve of the mice that were trying to help her out. Meanwhile, another one of Canderella's friends, a platypus named Perrywinkle, has an alter-ego: He really a swashbuckling hero known as Sir Scarlet Perrywinkle. Who was at a briefing meeting with the prime minister of the kingdom, Prime Minister Monogram, who explained that a plot to dethrone the good king of Danvillania, King Jackson, was being developed by the king's duke and advisor, Duke Doofenshire (who resembles Dr. Doofenshmirtz). Sir Perrywinkle will informed on when to stop Doofenshire when he makes his move. Meanwhile, at the castle of King Jackson, the king was having concerns about his son, Prince Jeremiad, who does not intend to marry, but instead focuses on being a musician and song writer. King Jackson learns that if his son does not marry by his 18th birthday, someone else will take his place as heir to the throne. Determined to make his son the next in line for the throne, *Dream Sequence ends* Candace wakes up to find herself kissing a pillow instead of Prince Jeremiad. She realizes that it was all just a dream. But she learns that she is still in trouble for what Suzie did. Candace sadly goes downstairs to accept her punishment, but then she's surprised to see that the whole living room, hallway and kitchen was all cleaned up for her. Candace soon sees Phineas, Ferb and their friends who tells her that they really felt bad for her since she really wanted to go to the Fairy Tale Dance. Linda Flynn-Fletcher was so surprised and proud that Phineas, Ferb and all their friends helped Candace out. Jeremy Johnson had also helped out and deeply apologized to Linda about Suzie's behavior and begged her to let Candace go to dance with him. Linda felt bad for Jeremy, so she ungrounds Candace and lets her go to the dance with him. Candace thanked Phineas and Ferb for helping out, but... she still had a problem: Even though she has her Cinderella Ball Gown ready, she still hasn't founder her other glass slipper. However, Jeremy tells her to get ready anyways, because he has some special surprises for her to make up for it. Once Candace was all dressed up in her Cinderella costume for the dance, she went back downstairs to the living room where she sees Phineas, Ferb and all their friends dressed in royal attires. Isabella played a royal fanfare with a trumpet and announce the entrance for Jeremy, or Prince Jeremy, who pretended he was looking for the girl who would fit this slipper. It turns out that while Jeremy was helping out with Phineas and Ferb along with their friends, he had found Candace's other slipper that she was missing. Candace was happy that Jeremy had found her slipper, but he wasn't sure if it would fit her. However, Candace soon knew what Jeremy was doing and decided to play along with his pretend game. She allowed him to try the slipper on her bare foot, to which, like in the fairy tale, fits perfectly. Jeremy proposed to Candace to come to the Fairy Tale Dance with him, to which, of course, Candace, pretending to be Cinderella, accepts. Phineas and Ferb have also prepared a special transportation surprise for Candace and Jeremy. Outside of the house, parked right out in front on the road, was a beautiful royal carriage. Buford, dressed as a royal coachman, was holding the reins. And Irving, dressed as a footman, was holding the door opened for them. At first, Candace was shocked to see this, but she doesn't bring up the busting urge. Instead, she smiles and accepts the surprise, thanking Phneas and Ferb and their friends for all they've done. As Candace and Jeremy both ride away in the carriage, they kissed. And what seemed to be like real life, instantly becomes a storybook, in which, Phineas and Ferb were both reading. It turns out that Phineas and Ferb had the idea of making a book and turning it into a live experience in which Ferb states: "You know, reading is quite an adventure." Then regular Perry shows up. Song''s'' Canderella Work Song -'' Parody of "The Cinderella Work Song" ''Bibbidi-Jibbidi-Bobbidi-Dobbidi-Babbidi-Diddily-Booious - Mixed Parodies of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" and "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Transcript Fan-made Gallery Click here to see the Gallery Trivia/References Credits Category:Crossovers Category:Phineas and Ferb Fairy Tales